Alexander Greingoth II
''THE BASICS '''My name is' Alexander Salazar Greingoth II. You can call me Alexander. I don't use any variations of the name, because there's more than one Alexander in my family. I am forty-three years old. My parents are both pure-bloods, of course. I was born in London, England. I currently live in Hogsmeade, Scotland, Great Britain My birthday is on March 5, 2031. I'm the current Minister of Magic. Of course there are other business-type dealings I'm involved in, but this is neither the time nor the place for that sort of discussion. You can see that I am a male. You could say I ran with the snakes. Of course. My wand is TBD. My patronus is TBD. My boggart is TBD. ''APPEARANCE '+Hair': Short, well-kept, and dark brown. '+Eyes': Dark brown '+Build': Tall with an athletic build '+Height': 6' '+General appearance': At first glance, Alexander appears to be a very no-nonsense, professional-type man; and as soon as you get to know him a little better, that's exactly how you'll find him to be. His thick, dark brown hair is kept neatly trimmed, and he's typically found in button-up shirts and nice dress pants. Because of the type of man he is, his facial expressions can range anywhere between a death stare and a charming-type smile (all depending on what he wants or needs from you, of course). Although he's now in his forties and a grandfather of two, Alexander continues to appear very young, very fit, and just could be what most woman call handsome. AN IN-DEPTH LOOK '''ABOUT ME/HISTORY' {C Being Slytherin is what defines nearly every single member of the Greingoth family. The only exceptions are some of those who are married into the family or born from those married into the family. Even then, and in time, most Greingoths turn out to be as Slytherin as they come, and boy are they ever proud of it! By nature, they are very cunning, ambitious, and determined people. Alexander is certainly no exception to this rule, and if anything, he's likely the most Slytherin-like member of his immediate family. At Hogwarts, he was (of course) sorted into Slytherin house, serving as Quidditch captain from his fifth year on up to graduation. While in school, he met many people who would influence his life in one way or another, one of them being Bella Montez, a Gryffindor girl he developed a liking for during some point in his third year. By the end of that school year, the two started a relationship that would, in their far future, eventually begin introducing Lions into the fully Snake-filled Greingoth family. In school, he proved to be a decent student, often times moving his way along by making deals with others. One person in particular who fell into this category was Hecate Lafay, a fellow Slytherin that eventually became one of Alexander's closest friends. Alexander and Bella stayed together during most of their Hogwarts years, and the two were married shortly after graduation. Together they have three children: Anna (born in 2050) and twins Sierra and Alex (born in 2062). Shortly after his marriage to Bella, Alexander inherited a large sum of money from a distant relative. Realizing there was really no need for him to work, Alexander set his sights on furthering his personal business dealings while his wife owned and operated Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. A few years later, Alexander pursued a career in the British Ministry of Magic as a means of becoming more powerful within the wizarding world. He worked in the Minister of Magic's Office as the liaison to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. When his wife entered the Ministry as a Department Head and later the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Alexander left the Ministry to put more work and ambition into his own business dealings. Recently, those dealings have led him to buying, owning, and operating The Leaky Cauldron, a place he considers to be a great way to meet up with past, present, and future business partners. After a twenty-something year long marriage, he and Bella filed for divorce this past year, leaving their son, Alex, under Bella's sole custody, and their daughter, Sierra, under Alexander's sole custody. Their oldest child, Anna, is married with two children of her own. Alexander has much pride for Slytherin house and much dislike for Hufflepuff house. He's tried to instill these beliefs into the minds of his children, but has so far only succeeded with his youngest child, Sierra. He's the type of person who will primarily look out for what's best for him, and he looks at every situation by asking what's in it for him or how it'll help him in the long run. If you end up on his good side, you'll have a friend for life, a friend who'll help you in any way he can (do a favor, get a favor, of course). If you end up on his bad side, though...well, I'd just stay on his good side if I were you. I'm fairly fond of Slytherin house and what it stands for, the color green, my wife, my children and grandchildren, my close friends, the wizarding world, being a pure-blooded wizard, wizarding ways of doing things, doing favors and getting favors in return, Quidditch, straightforward people, business dealings in which I come out on top, and winning at pretty much anything and everything. But I do not care for Hufflepuff house and what it stands for, muggle means of doing anything, people who manage to get on my bad side for one reason or another, feeling powerless, dishonest people who take me for a fool, and myself or my family losing at anything. Some of my aspirations include + Becoming the British Minister of Magic + Furthering my various business dealings + Continuing to instill Slytherin-type values into the minds of my children + Doing favors for those who can later repay me with favors I may need and want from them A few fears sometimes get in the way + ...are you kidding me? ''FURTHER MORE '''My family is' steadily growing, it seems. +The Parents: Alexander Salazar Greingoth I and Vanessa Hope Greingoth +The Siblings: Just one, my twin sister Alexandra H. Greingoth (born 2031) +The Girlfriend: ...is finally mine. +Children: Anna G. Newell (born 2050), Sierra H. Greingoth (born 2062), and Alexander S. Greingoth III (born 2062) +Grandchildren: Sophie A. Newell (born 2070) and Caleb A. Newell (born 2070) +The pets: Pets? I don't have the time or the patience for pets! We have delivery owls, but that's about it. I suspect my daughter will come home with a few once Hogwarts gets in full swing. EXTRA! EXTRA! Because of his beliefs and the type of person Alexander is, he isn't exactly the type of person to make friends for no particular reason at all. He usually either wants or needs something from a person or feels they can assist him one way or another. He has absolutely no problems with hurting feelings or stepping over others along the way to success. Despite all that, he'll pretty much get along with anyone unless they manage to cross his path in the wrong way. He ''can''actually be fun to be around once he gets to know a person and comes to the realization that they mean to harm to him at all. Simply put, he lives and lets live unless there's a particular reason to do otherwise. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Diagon Alley Category:Class of 2049 Category:Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Minister of Magic's Office Category:Minister of Magic